Trust Me, No More Secrets
by makingmemories
Summary: Third part to 'The Big Secret'. Set in Series 10. Will Megan be able to cope without having her mum around anymore? Everyone hates Megan for what Gabriella did so what will Megan's reaction be when Gabriella returns to Waterloo Road? And finally, will Megan be able to live her life with no more secrets? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One - Trust Me, No More Secrets_

_The third part to 'The Big Secret'. For new readers: Megan Boston is Nikki's daughter and since she left for Berlin she is now living with her Aunt and Uncle (Sue and Simon). Megan was abused as a child and reunited with Nikki in the first story. She was attacked by her foster father in the second story and got in a relationship, despite Nikki's best efforts, with Gabriella Wark. But please read the other two to get the 'full experience'._

_Please review and enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>It was a new year at Waterloo Road and since the school was getting a brand new head teacher the school was filled with apprehension. Since Nikki had moved to Berlin to be with Vix, her fiancé, Megan was now living with Simon and Sue. Megan didn't mind it apart from the fact that she found that Sue would go crazy from time to time; she still had another year of it until University so she was trying not to cause any trouble. Last year Megan and Gabriella were together but over the holidays they had barely spoken, despite Megan's best efforts. Simon had told Megan that Gabriella was dealing with some issues and that she will contact her when she was ready.<p>

It was now Monday morning and Megan sitting in the back seat of the Lowsley car on the way to the first day of school, long before the bell would actually go. Since Simon was the deputy Megan and Sue would go into work with him and they would have to find something to occupy them for about an hour. Simon pulled up onto the drive and into a parking space; the yard was pretty much deserted with not even the new head teacher there yet.

Simon looked into his rear view mirror and saw Megan tapping her nail against the corner of her phone; Simon sighed and turned around to face the girl. "I know that you miss Gabriella, Meg, but I can promise you that she isn't going to be in today. The school would have been informed"

Megan dragged herself out of her daydream and looked at her Uncle. "Yeah, I know. I wasn't thinking about Gabriella" Simon raised his eyebrow slightly and Megan shook her head unplugging her seat belt. "I wasn't"

Simon glanced at Sue who rolled her eyes slightly as they all got out of the car. Simon walked to the boot and took out his briefcase and handed Sue her hand bag, Megan had her bag pack on her back and was leaning against the bonnet of her car as the cool breeze gently pushed her dark hair behind her shoulders.

Sue turned to Megan and out her hand onto her upper arm. "Come on, Meg, cheer up" Megan looked at Sue and smiled slightly nodding; Sue raised her eyebrow slightly and smiled gently. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just end of holiday blues that's all" Sue nodded and grinned before turned to the large car that pulled into the car park. Megan glanced as she heard Simon say something to Sue; she watched the car as it pulled into a car parking space.

Simon walked up to Megan and raised his eyebrow slightly. "This is Mr Fitzgerald and his family, so please make a good impression" Megan rolled her eyes slightly and nodded as she stood off of the car bonnet and plastered a smile onto her face as the car emptied.

There was two children wearing Waterloo Road uniforms and two adults stepped out, Megan looked at the new head teacher and sighed slightly. She could tell he wasn't going to be like Christine was. Vaughn walked up to Simon and Sue his arm extended, with his family behind him. "Simon" He nodded at Sue and Simon before turning to his family. "This is Allie, the new art teacher and her children. Floyd and Tiffany" Simon nodded and smiled at the two children as he shook Allie's hand.

Simon turned to Megan who was smiling gently as he tilted his head slightly and she stepped over to where they were standing. "This is my niece, Megan Boston" Megan smiled at Vaughn awkwardly before stepping back slightly and playing with her hands in her pockets. Simon glanced at Tiffany and Floyd and smiled. "If you two have nothing to do I am sure that Megan won't mind showing you around the school before everyone else arrives"

Megan looked at Simon and felt her jaw clench slightly as he enthusiastically nodded at his idea. Allie smiled and turned to her two children who nodded politely and smiled at Megan. "If you don't mind, that would be great"

Allie looked at Megan and the student nodded and forced a smile onto her face. "Yeah, sure, come on" Megan glanced at Sue and Simon as they started to talk to Allie and Vaughn as she walked up the steps and into the main corridor of the school.

* * *

><p>It was the first lesson of the day and Megan was happy to find out that she had a free period to do whatever she wanted, however, she had been told by Simon that Vaughn Fitzgerald had requested that she go and see him in his office first period. Megan walked out of tutor and down the busy corridors; she kept her head down as she made her way to Vaughn's office. She pushed the office door open and smiled at Sonya who grinned at Megan warmly.<p>

"Mornin' Meg, Mr Fitzgerald will see you soon" Megan nodded as she sat down at one of the cushioned seats outside of the office; she dumped her bag by her feet as she sat back. Sonya glanced over to the girl and leaned forwards on her elbows slightly. "So how was your holiday?"

Megan turned to the secretary and nodding, forcing a smile onto her face. "Good, I guess" Sonya nodded half-heartedly as she looked back down at her computer clearly not impressed with the lack of response that she got from the girl.

The pair sat in silence for nearly ten minutes with only Sonya's typing filling the silence, Megan kept glancing through the glass leading into Vaughn's office but he was still talking to Allie. She sat picking at her nails as she tapped her burgundy converse against the hard carpet. Megan turned her head as the door next to her swung open and a woman came running in, her face practically white, and two boys following her.

Sonya looked up at the woman, her face showing complete confusion. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

The woman glanced at the two boys behind her before looking at Sonya. "Yes, could you tell Vaughn that his wife and children are here" Sonya looked at the family for a moment before nodding and standing up. Megan glanced at the two boys but turned back as the older one glared at her, she sighed slightly as she sunk into her seat.

Megan sat outside of the office trying not to listen in to the family's conversation, something that Sonya wasn't doing, for another ten minutes until the office door swung open and woman ran out crying. Megan kept her head down but could hear the sobs coming from her, she also saw the older boy run after her.

Megan looked at Sonya and spoke cautiously as she knew that Vaughn was in hearing distance. "I think I will just leave, I think Sir has more important things to deal with" Sonya glanced into the office and saw that Vaughn was trying to comfort the youngest son and nodded slightly. Megan stood up and threw her bag onto her back as she walked out of the office and towards the library.

Truthfully, Megan was happy that she didn't have to talk to Vaughn because she knew what it was going to be about and she didn't really want to go over everything that happened last term. So instead she sat on the brown leather sofa in the library reading the book that Gabriella Wark had gave her for the seventh time in the past six weeks.

* * *

><p>Third period slowly came around and Megan was sat in French at the back of the classroom as she tried to drown out whatever Mr Windsor was saying. She sat staring out of the window as she turned her pen around her fingers as she waited for the lesson to be over so she could to lunch. Even though she knew that she would be spending it by herself because there was no way that Kasey Barry was going to want to talk to her, not after what Gabriella did to her last term.<p>

There was nearly half an hour left of the lesson when the classroom door opened, the students and George turned to see the head teacher smile awkwardly into the room with his son standing behind him. "Mr Windsor I have a new student for you, Justin Fitzgerald"

George nodded at his boss, raising his eyebrows slightly, as he pointed to the desk at the front of the room where Floyd was sitting. "You can sit there"

Justine shook his head and sighed. "I don't think so"

Floyd nodded, clenching his jaw slightly. "Yeah, don't think so"

Vaughn sighed slightly and glared at Justin who was staring at the ground. George scanned the room and saw the space next to Megan and smiled. "Fine, you can sit next to Megan at the back"

Megan turned to Justin and sat back in her seat as he walked over and sat down next to her, sending her a glare. Megan rolled her eyes slightly at Justin's automatic attitude towards her. Vaughn looked at Megan and turned to George quickly. "Ah, could I borrow Megan for about ten minutes? We just need a quick chat"

George sighed slightly and nodded walking to the front of the classroom. "Yes, of course, she can catch up"

Justin looked at Megan with his eyebrows raised as to why his dad wanted to speak with her, though he quickly recognised her as the girl who was sitting outside of his office this morning. Megan followed Vaughn out of the classroom and into the corridor; the head teacher looked down at the student. "I thought you were supposed to come and see me period one"

Megan nodded and sighed slightly. "I did, I sat outside of your office for nearly half an hour, but you seemed pretty busy so I thought I would leave you to it"

Vaughn nodded, standing up straighter slightly as he took a deep breath in. "Right, well you're here now, come on and we can talk in my office" Megan sighed slightly as she followed the head teacher to his office. She sat down on the chair opposite his desk as he sat down at his large office chair. He smiled at the student and sat back in his chair. "I wanted to speak to you because I wanted see how you were doing, you know with everything that happened last term"

Megan tried to hide her discomfort to talking about it; she glanced down to her lap before looking back to the teacher. "I am fine" Vaughn nodded and sighed slightly, Megan clenched her jaw as she saw his annoyance towards her blunt answer. "I am guessing that you were expecting me to say more than that?" Vaughn paused and went to say something but Megan just sighed shaking her head. "I am fine, it happened a long time ago now. I got over it, just like everything else I got over it" Megan picked up her bag and placed it on her lap. "Can I go now?"

Vaughn nodded and stood up. "Yes, of course" Megan placed her bag onto her back as she stood up and walked over to the door. "Megan, if you need to talk or you are feeling things are getting too much my door is always open"

Megan nodded and raised her eyebrow slightly. "Yeah, okay, thanks"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Please tell me your thoughts, new update will be coming ASAP!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two - Trust Me, No More Secrets_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy this update. I do want to include some of Justin's storyline as I want Megan and him to become friends but when I bring Gabriella in they will be the main storyline. _

_Please review!_

* * *

><p>It was the same day and Megan was now walking to her third lesson, science with Sue. She walked down the corridor, her hands wrapped around the straps on her bag, as she walked up the stairs. As she reached the science block she saw Lisa and Shaznay standing outside of the room, presumably waiting for her. Megan clenched her jaw slightly and turned around, she really couldn't be bothered to deal with them two on her first day back.<p>

As she turned around she bumped into Sue who sighed and raised her eyebrow slightly. "Meg, where are you going?" Megan sighed slightly and glanced at the two girls before turning back to Sue; Sue just shook her head and lowered her eyebrows. "Come on, get inside"

Megan sighed slightly as she turned around and followed Sue towards the classroom; she walked to the back of the room and sat down at the table at the back of the room. She dumped her bag at her feet and pulled her pen out of her pocket, tapping it against the table. Lisa and Shaznay sat down at the table next to her, glaring at her. Megan glanced at them from the corner of her eyes before looking down at her table.

"Oi, Megan" Megan turned to look at Lisa and raised her eyebrow slightly, a bored expression on her face. "You stay away from us and Kasey, you got that?" Megan sighed and rolled her eyes slightly, looking away from the two girls.

Megan glanced up at the classroom door as Justin Fitzgerald walked into the room, she clenched her jaw slightly as she realised that the only spare seat was next to her, again. Justin scanned the classroom before seeing the seat next to Megan; he walked over to her and placed his bag onto the desk. "Alright" Megan nodded slightly and turned her pen around in her fingers as she waited for Sue to start her lesson.

Sue was half way through the lesson and had the class was now doing the worksheets that she handed out, Megan was rather enjoying the fact that Justin hadn't really spoken much, though he was quick to change that. "Listen" Megan turned to face Justin as he spoke in a quiet voice. "Whatever you heard this morning, you don't tell anyone have you got that?"

Megan looked at Justin in complete confusion; she shook her head slightly and sighed. "I haven't any idea what you are talking about"

Justin narrowed his eyes slightly. "This morning, you were outside of my dad's office when we arrived weren't you?" Megan nodded but her confused expression was still present. "And like I said, don't tell anyone what you heard"

Megan smirked slightly and shook her head. "Justin I didn't hear anything, I wasn't listening"

"But you were outside of the office, and then you left, I assumed you would have told the whole school by now"

"Just because I was outside doesn't mean I was listening, it seemed pretty personal and none of business and I don't think anyone from this school would listen to me anymore anyway" Justin raised his eyebrow slightly and nodded as if he wanted Megan to carry on. Megan shook her head and turned back to her work. "Never mind"

Justin nodded and looked down at his work, there was a moment of silence before Justin spoke again. "So what did my dad want with you this morning"

Megan felt her stomach tighten as she thought about another person finding out, but it wouldn't really surprise her if he already knew because in Waterloo Road spread news faster than every newspaper her story was featured in. She shook her head and started to tap her foot against the stool. "Nothing"

Justin shook his head slightly and carried on talking. "It must have been something for him to pull you out of lesson, and you were outside of his office this morning"

Sue looked up form her desk as she heard the noise getting louder in the room, she looked over to Megan's table and sighed standing up and walked over. "Megan and Justin will you get on with your work instead of gossiping, please"

Megan nodded and smiled slightly as did Justin; the class turned their heads as Shaznay shouting something from her table. "Is Megan flirting with the new boy?"

Justin turned to Megan who clenched her jaw and glared at the girl. Lisa smirked and spoke quickly after her. "Oh no not Megan Boston, have you got a sister Justin? That's more Megan's type"

Sue glanced at Megan and saw that she was quickly getting upset and turned to the two girls. "That's enough, you two get on with your work or you'll be going to the cooler"

The class quickly quietened down and Megan felt herself trying to control herself and stop herself from completely freaking out. Justin turned to Megan and sighed slightly. "Megan Boston? You're the girl who was shot, right?" Megan shot her head around, her eyes glazed and her face pale.

The bell rang out through the school signalling lunch and Megan quickly picked up her bag and threw it onto her back, practically running out of the classroom. She didn't really care about what Lisa and Shaznay said, it was the fact that all it took was for Justin to know her name and then knew everything about her.

Megan was in the main corridor where it was slightly quieter and walked over to her locker, she rested her shoulder against the block as she tried to calm herself down. Justin managed to reach the same corridor than Megan and scanned the corridor until he saw Megan; he walked over and placed his hand onto her arm. Megan jumped slightly and turned to Justin. She pushed herself off of the locker and sniffed slightly. "What do you want?"

Justin sighed slightly and smiled cautiously. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't think" Justin looked at Megan for a moment until she nodded and smiled slightly, knowing that this was probably the only chance of a friend around here. "Are you alright, you know after what those two girls said?"

Megan nodded and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, you're cool with the whole me being gay thing right?" It came out weird and awkward but she really didn't want to find out later that he was just setting her up for ridicule.

"Yeah, of course, at least now I know not to make a move on you" Justin smirked slightly and Megan shook her head laughing at him. "Do you want to go and get some lunch?" Megan nodded and put her hands into her pockets as the pair walked towards the canteen.

They walked down the corridor when Floyd and Tiffany walked towards them, Megan turned to Justin as he quickly became slightly more angered. Floyd glanced at Tiffany who nodded and the brother turned back to Justin. "Look, mate, we just wanted to say that we are sorry to hear about your mum but we need to try and make this work"

Justin shook his head and turned to walk away from Floyd and Tiffany. "Come on Megan I thought we were getting some lunch" Megan glanced to Justin and stayed where she was as she saw Floyd following Justin.

"Justin, I am sorry about your mum but it isn't our fault that she is had to be taken away, so let's just try and get along" Floyd paused as Justin stopped walking, Justin took a deep breath in before turning around and smacked Floyd in the face. Floyd looked at Justin and charged towards his slamming his back into the locker blocks as Justin hit his back.

Tiffany turned to Megan, her face frightened and Megan nodded. "Justin stop it, now" Both of the boys ignored Megan and Tiffany and Megan ran down the corridor slightly as Justin pushed Floyd off of him and they were now on the floor, getting dangerously close to causing some real damage.

Megan saw Simon at the bottom of the corridor and waved her hand. "Simon, come quick, there's a fight"

Simon looked at Megan and quickly ran down the corridor and pushed through the crowds, he grabbed the two boys by their collars and pulled them both up from the floor and pushed them apart from each other. "You two get to Mr Fitzgerald's office, now!"

Justin walked past Megan and grabbed her arm. "Find my brother and tell him about this before he hears it form someone else" Megan nodded and sighed slightly.

Megan turned to Tiffany who was looking worried. "Your brother will be alright, don't worry" Tiffany nodded and smiled gently. Megan smiled and walked down the corridor she couldn't really remember what Justin's brother looked like but she knew that he would be wearing a green uniform so it couldn't have been that hard. She walked down the corridor and glanced into the library; she walked in and saw a boy sitting behind one of the computers wearing the same uniform than Justin, except he looked a lot different than his older brother.

Leo looked up when he saw Megan awkwardly hovering in front of his computer. "Hello, can I help you?" Megan smirked slightly when the boy opened his mouth; he was completely different to his brother.

"Yeah, are you Justin Fitzgerald's brother, Leo?" Leo nodded cautiously his face looking worried. "He wanted me to tell you that he has been in a fight, with Floyd Westbrook, he is in your dad's office now"

Leo nodded and looked panicked as he clicked about the screen and picked up his bag. "Right, erm… I don't really know the way to his office yet"

Megan nodded and smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it, I'll take you" Leo nodded and smiled slightly as he followed Megan towards Vaughn's office.

* * *

><p>The end of the first school day finally came and Megan was now sitting at the kitchen table back at home slowly eating her dinner. Sue and Simon were sitting opposite discussing todays antics and their opinions on the new head teacher, Megan just kept her head down. Simon looked up at Megan and smiled slightly. "So was your first day alright?" Megan looked up from her dinner and nodded slightly. "You didn't get sent to Mr Fitzgerald's office which was good"<p>

Megan smiled and nodded, she really hated it when Simon spoke to her like she was just another pupil. "Yeah, great"

Sue smiled slightly and looked at Megan. "You seemed pretty friendly with that Justin boy in my class, what do you think of him?" Megan nodded slightly and smiled. Sue smirked slightly and grinned at her niece. "I heard a lot of the girls thought he was quite good looking, you might have a chance there Meg"

Megan shot her head up at Sue and clenched her jaw. "Shame I'm gay then isn't it?" Sue looked shocked at Megan and glanced at Simon who just looked uncomfortable. Megan dropped her fork down onto her plate and stood up from the kitchen table. "I've had enough; I'm going to my room"

Megan hovered outside of the kitchen when she heard Simon speak to Sue in a hushed voice. "Sue, I thought that we discussed this, I thought you said you were comfortable with Megan?"

Megan heard Sue sigh and could see her shaking her head in disapproval. "I just think it would be a whole lot better if she was straight" Megan felt her throat close up slightly as the tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she quickly ran up the stairs to her room, the sickly feeling present in her stomach as she started to silently sob.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you think Megan and Sue will ever get along?<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three - Trust Me, No More Secrets_

_This is quite a long chapter, I got quite carried away. I hope that you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Megan woke up earlier than she usually did, she glanced at the time on her alarm clock and sighed as she realised she still had half an hour until her alarm would go off. She didn't get much sleep last night and she didn't go back down stairs after dinner, not really wanting to see Sue again. She slipped out of her bed and walked over to her desk and lifted the lid of her laptop as she sat down on the chair.<p>

Megan opened up her emails and smiled slightly when she saw that she had one from her mum from Berlin. She opened it and read it before typing a reply, trying not to sound like she was missing her as much as she was.

Fifteen minutes later and Megan was standing in front of her mirror making sure that she looked alright for school. She was wearing the usual shirt, tie and blazer combination but decided she wanted to wear her black skinny jeans, rather than the trousers that Simon picked out for her, with her burgundy converse. She sighed slightly as she picked up her bag and put it onto her back and walked down the stairs, Simon stepped out into the hallway and looked at Megan in confusion. "Meg, it isn't even half seven yet, you're up early"

Megan turned to Simon and picked up her keys. "I'm walking in, see you at school" Megan unlocked the door but turned around before leaving when Simon called her back.

Simon shook his head as he walked down the hallway to his niece. "Is everything alright?" She looked away from Simon as she clenched her jaw and slowly nodded; Simon glanced into the kitchen to where Sue was sitting with her breakfast and lowered his voice. "You know that Sue didn't mean what she said last night right?"

Megan scoffed and shook her head reaching for the door handle. "Yes she did and besides I heard what she said after I left the room, she doesn't like the thought of me being gay and I am sick of it" Simon sighed as Megan slammed the door behind her and walked up the drive.

Simon turned around when Sue came running into the hallway. "Who the bloody hell does she think she is slamming that door like that?!"

Sue looked at Simon and he just shook his head, sighing slightly. "Leave it, Sue, she isn't feeling too good today"

"Yeah well it gives her know right to act like a little madam, we didn't sign up for this" Simon sighed and ran his hand across his head as Sue turned and walked back into the kitchen, he reached for his phone and quickly sent Megan a text before returning to the kitchen.

Megan was now walking down the streets that led to the coast, it was too early to go to school and just study in the library so she sat down at one of the benches that looked out to the sea. Her bag was sitting next to her as she felt her phone vibrate against her leg in her jeans pocket; she pulled it out and saw the message from Simon.

'_Sue doesn't hate you, we both love you. See you at school x'_

Megan sighed and locked her phone and put it back in her pocket, leaning back into the bench. Even though it was still technically summer the wind was still harsh against Megan's face as she was on the coast, she sat there for nearly half an hour before standing up and placing her bag onto her back and walking towards the school.

She eventually arrived at the school and walked through the gates and saw Simon's car parked up in the car park and brought her head back down as she quickly walked up the concrete steps and into the school. Megan walked over to her locker and turned as she heard someone calling her name, she smiled slightly when she saw Justin and Leo walking over.

Justin raised his eyebrow slightly and looked at Megan. "You alright? You look a little shaken up" Megan nodded and sighed slightly, forcing a smile onto her face. Justin didn't really seem convinced but he didn't really know if his friendship was up to the stage where he questioned Megan until she told him what was really going on. "Where are you first?"

Megan glanced at her timetable that she had stuck to the inside of her locker and smiled slightly. "On a free, you the same?" Justin nodded and Megan noticed the bruise on the side of his face. "Is that off Floyd?"

"Yeah, it's fine though" Justin saw Leo looking rather awkward as he didn't really know Megan as he wasn't in her year or any of her classes. "Megan, this is Leo my younger brother"

Leo smiled awkwardly at Megan and Megan nodded. "I'll leave you two together, I've got to go and sort something out" Justin looked at Megan in confusion; she smiled slightly and pointed into the library. "I'll meet you in the library first, see you later"

Megan walked down the corridor and towards the staffroom hoping that she would bump into Sue or Simon; she walked past Vaughn's office and saw Simon in there. She pushed the green door open and smiled at Sonya before sitting down at one of the chairs outside of the office. Sonya looked up at Megan as she chewed on the end of her pen; she raised her eyebrow slightly and caught Megan's attention. "Do you want to speak to Mr Fitzgerald?"

"No, I just need to speak to Simon" Sonya nodded and turned back to her computer as Megan smiled politely as the secretary. She tapped her foot against the hard carpet as she picked at her nails waiting for Simon. A few minutes past and she looked up as the office door opened and she heard her uncle's voice.

Vaughn looked down at Megan and turned to Simon who was still reading over the file in his hand. "Megan, is it me you're after?"

Simon looked up at his niece as she shook her head. "No, Sir, just Simon" Vaughn nodded and walked into the staffroom leaving Megan and Simon to it. Simon walked over to Megan and smiled. "Sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to be so moody with you"

Megan was looking at the carpet as she spoke, feeling awkward as she knew that Sonya was listening in, Simon shook his head slightly and smiled gently at Megan. "Forget about it, it isn't you that needs to apologise it is Sue"

"I just want to forget about it Simon, I can't force her to accept me" Megan sighed slightly as the bell went and looked up at her uncle. "I'll see you later, and I am sorry for this morning"

Simon nodded and followed her out of the office. "Speak to you later, have a good day"

* * *

><p>It was period one and Megan was sat in the library with Justin, they had no work to do so they were sat on the sofa in the corner of the room. Justin was busy doing something on his phone whilst Megan was reading her book, the same book that Gabriella had given her last term. They had been sat in silence for nearly ten minutes and Justin sighed slightly and out his phone into his pocket.<p>

"Come on then" Megan looked up from her book and raised her eyebrow at Justin's excited face. "I want to know what Megan Boston is all about"

Megan shook her head and smirked slightly turning back to her book. "You're a right weirdo Justin" Justin just continued to stare at Megan until she closed her book and looked up at him. She sighed slightly as she turned and faced him, crossing her legs underneath her. "Right then, what do you want to know?"

Justin smiled as he got what he wanted and thought about a question, he knew not to talk about her past too much but then again he didn't really know that much about it apart from she was shot last term. "You haven't mentioned your mum; do you live in the school house?"

"My mum moved to Berlin last term, to be with her fiancé, and now I live with my aunt and uncle who are Mr and Mrs Lowsley here at school" Justin nodded and smiled slightly, he liked getting to know Megan because it was a chance to make an actual friend. "My mum was a teacher here last term as well"

"Oh, your mums Nikki Boston?" Megan nodded and smiled slightly. "I heard some lads talking about some girl who nearly got her sacked last term, is that true?"

Megan sighed slightly and looked down at her lap, feeling slightly less excited about telling Justin this part. "Yeah, it was Gabriella Wark" Megan felt herself feeling slightly tense as a sickly feeling grew in her stomach.

Justin noticed the change in Megan's attitude and quickly felt guilty. "Have I said something wrong?" Megan sighed and shook her head, keeping her head down. "Did you not like Gabriella or something?"

"No, well, I didn't but I …" She paused slightly and sighed looking back at Justin smiling slightly. "She was my girlfriend last term, but she isn't anymore" Justin nodded and sighed slightly seeing how upset it made Megan he attempted to change the subject.

"So what do you do for laughs around here?" Megan smirked and shook her head; she didn't think that Simon would appreciate her getting into trouble on the second day of term. Justin sat back in the sofa and looked at Megan out of the corner of his eye. "Come on, you must know something we can do"

Megan looked at Justin and rolled her eyes. "You only want to piss your dad off though, I don't fancy getting strung up by Simon and Sue for your own personal vendetta" Justin just raised his eyebrow at Megan and she laughed. "Well there is one teacher that could be taught a lesson"

Justin laughed and sat forwards in the sofa, his face getting more excited. "Right then so what's your plan?"

There was just under half an hour left of first period and Justin and Megan had managed to find out that Hector Reid's office was empty as he was in a staff meeting with the rest majority of the staff they needed to keep away from. After Megan telling Justin her plan he was all for it, knowing that this would get the attention from his father that he wanted.

They were both now in the main corridor, Justin keeping watch whilst Megan had snuck into the supply cupboard near the lockers. After a few minutes she managed to find what she was looking for and had put it into her bag, she smirked to herself a she walked out of the cupboard. "Did you get it then?"

Megan grinned and nodded excitedly. "Two cans of blue spray paint? Easy" Justin laughed slightly as the pair made their way to Hector's office. At this point Megan didn't really care if she got caught; she just wanted to annoy Hector as much as Justin wanted to annoy Vaughn.

Justin looked down at his phone once they reached the office and sighed. "We have ten minutes until they will be leaving the meeting, we better hurry up" Megan nodded as she opened the office door and grinned as they walked in.

Megan quickly opened her bag and threw one of the cans to Justin; she shook her can and raised her eyebrow at Justin. "Are you definitely up for this?" Justin nodded and shook the can and took off the lid.

* * *

><p>It was lesson two and Megan was sitting in history with Miss McFall. She was hardly listening as she thought about what she and Justin had done, it was brilliant. They were only ten minutes into the lesson when there was a knock at the door; Audrey turned her head and smiled at Vaughn. "Mr Fitzgerald, how can I help?"<p>

Vaughn nodded and looked directly at Megan who was sitting at the back of the classroom. "Could I borrow Megan please?" Vaughn's tone was serious and angry, the class quickly started to smirk and look at Megan in confusion.

Audrey nodded and turned to Megan. "Yes, of course" Megan stood up and walked down the classroom towards the door. She caught Justin out of the corner of her eye who was looking at her worried, she gave him a small nod as she walked out of the classroom.

Megan was now standing in Vaughn's office as he stood behind his desk, his face furious as he paced the floor slightly. Megan was standing with her hands by her side not in the slightest bit phased from being pulled into the head teacher's office. Vaughn turned to Megan, his eyes angered. "I had Mr Reid come to my office telling me that his office has been vandalised"

Megan hated Hector, she knew that and so did Hector, so it didn't surprise her that he said it was her. She smirked and looked up at the head teacher. "Who vandalised it?"

Vaughn shook his head as he felt the anger build up inside of him. "I think we both know that it was you Megan"

"I don't know what you are talking about Sir, not a clue" Vaughn sighed at Megan's stubbornness, it reminded him too much of his son. "What even makes you think that it was me?"

Vaughn looked at Megan and shook his head. "Mr Reid said he was certain, also you were on a free period first" Megan nodded and kept her face calm.

Megan smirked slightly and sighed. "You have no real evidence that this was me, so if that is all can I get back to class?" Megan knew that she was being stubborn; she also knew that she was making Vaughn increasingly angry.

"No, you can sit down there until you tell me the truth" Vaughn pointed down at the cushioned seats in the middle of his office and Megan nodded and sat down, placing her hands onto her lap. Vaughn opened his office door and smiled at Sonya. "Could you get Mr Lowsley here urgently please Sonya?"

A few minutes of silence went by until the office door opened and all Megan could hear was Simon's voice, outraged. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? You have vandalised Mr Reid's office, why?"

Megan looked up at Simon and cocked her head slightly. "Come on Simon; use your brain, why do you think?" Megan practically spat her words at Simon, she got what she wanted. She wanted to anger Simon and Sue just as much as Hector, because right now she was feeling unwanted by everyone.

Vaughn looked at Simon in confusion as his deputy sighed and shook his head turning back to Megan. "Please don't tell me you are back on with this now"

Vaughn turned to Simon and Simon dragged his eyes away from Megan to face his boss. "Would you care to explain what is going on?"

Simon glanced at Megan before turning back to Vaughn, feeling extremely awkward. Megan looked up at Vaughn and smiled smugly. "Mr Reid slept with my mum twice last year and forced me to keep it a secret for a whole term. This is me getting my own back, pretty good I'd say"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think will happen to Megan now? Do you think Justin will get the blame as well?<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four - Trust Me, No More Secrets_

_Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, I massively appreciate it! I am hoping to update this at least once a week, hopefully two, depending on my schedule. Thank you for reading, please review and enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Megan was now sitting in the cooler, her legs straight out under the desk and her arms folded across her chest. For some reason her excuse for vandalising Hector Reid's office didn't pass as acceptable in Vaughn Fitzgerald's book so now she was in here until lunch time. The bell went signalling second lesson and Megan sighed as the door opened and Simon walked in carrying some work for her to do.<p>

Simon walked over to her, there was only three other students in the cooler this early into the day. He placed the work onto her desk and shook his head in disapproval. "English and history, your usual period two and three work" Megan looked up at her uncle and nodded; he sighed and looked down at her and spoke quieter. "You really aren't going the right way if you want Sue to accept you"

Megan looked down at the desk as she clenched her jaw, sighing gently. She glanced at the work she had to do and dropped her head into her hands. She didn't really feel proud of what she had done now; she didn't like it when she upset Simon like this.

* * *

><p>Lunch time finally came around and Megan was allowed to leave the cooler, but first she had to drop off her finished work to the appropriate teachers. She was walking down the corridor towards Audrey's classroom to leave the work on her desk when she walked past Hector, she kept her head down hoping that he wouldn't notice her but the corridor was practically empty.<p>

Hector glared at the student and shook his head. "Was it worth it?" Megan stopped walking and turned around to the teacher, her face a mixture of guilt and nervousness. "What did Mr Fitzgerald do to you?"

Megan spoke in a quiet voice, her eyes looking anywhere than Hector. "Sent me to the cooler, I have to go and see him at the end of the day"

"And Simon, what did he say?" Hector couldn't help but smirk slightly when Megan shrugged gently; knowing that Megan respected Simon and the fact that he was disappointed in her would upset Megan. "I don't really think your mum would be too pleased with you either" Megan looked up at the teacher as he continued. "Don't ever do anything like this again"

Megan nodded and sighed slightly. "Yes Sir, sorry" Hector nodded and walked down the corridor, Megan sighed again and walked towards Audrey's classroom to give her the work.

She was now sitting in the canteen picking at her sandwich on a table by herself, because none of her old friends was going to sit with her. Megan looked up when someone sat down in front of her; Justin looked at her and sighed slightly. "I am going to tell my dad that it was me as well, it isn't fair if I don't even get told off for it"

Megan shook her head and smiled at her friend. "No, Justin, we both know that your dad will go mental if he finds out you were involved. Just leave it, I don't mind honestly"

Justin looked at Megan and raised his eyebrow, he lowered his voice slightly. "Are you sure nothing else has happened, you seem different than this morning that's all" Megan sighed and forced a smile onto her face, Justin looked at her for a moment before starting his lunch.

They sat eating their lunch and talking until Simon walked over to the table, he glanced at Justin before turning to Megan. "I need to have a word with you" Megan nodded and stood up, smiling gently at Justin, before following Simon out of the canteen and into the pastoral office. Megan stood awkwardly in the corner as Simon paced the floor slightly. "Why did you do it Megan?"

Megan looked up at Simon; she wasn't as stubborn and brassy as she was this morning in Vaughn's office. "I told you why" Her voice was quiet and tired; she really hated seeing Simon like this.

Simon shook his head and sighed. "You do understand what you have done could be classed as a criminal offence, right?" Megan nodded and looked down at the ground, chewing at her bottom lip nervously. "Meg, why did you have to do though?"

"Because I wanted to annoy you and Sue, I heard what you were both saying last night and I heard what Sue said this morning about not signing up for this" Megan paused and looked at Simon, quickly becoming upset and angry. "You two are talking about it all the time, I hear Sue saying things to you and her dad and I am sick of it"

Simon shook his head and attempted to reason with the girl. "Meg, you know that we love you"

Megan shook her head, her eyes slightly more glazed. "Then why does it feel like you don't want me around?" The corner of Megan's eyes flooded slightly and she quickly wiped a tear away as she turned to face away from Simon. "I am sorry about what I have done today, but I don't want to carry on living with you if you don't want me to"

"I want you to, Meg, I like having you around" Simon wasn't talking to Megan like she was just another student anymore; he was talking to her like he was his niece. "Listen, we will go and see Mr Fitzgerald after school and see what the rest of your punishment is and then we will sort all of this out, alright?" Megan remained silent as she has her back to Simon, he sighed slightly and spoke quiet. "Look at me, Meg"

Megan turned around and nodded, smiling gently. "Yeah, thanks" Simon shook his head and walked over to where his niece was and gave her a hug. Megan practically fell into his embrace as she tightened her arms around him. "I am sorry you know, and I don't want to move out"

Simon nodded and placed a kiss on the top of his nieces head. "I know and I am sorry too, let's get this mess sorted out then"

* * *

><p>It was the last period of the day and Megan was sitting in English as Christine was taking the register. Most of the school had heard about what Megan had done and it was all the students could talk about, the teachers were far less impressed however. Megan was locked in whatever she was thinking about and was completely oblivious to the fact that Justin hadn't turned up to the lesson yet, and even more oblivious that Christine was talking to her until the person behind her kicked her chair.<p>

Megan jumped slightly and dropped her pen, causing sniggers from the class, as she looked up at the teacher. "Megan where is Justin?"

Christine was one of the teachers that were making it apparent that they didn't approve of her morning antics, Megan turned to her side and realised that the seat was empty as she turned back to the teacher. "I don't know miss"

Christine sighed and shook her head at the student. "Well you seem like the only person who talks to him, so come on where is he?" Megan shook her head and shrugged, causing Christine to sigh again as she turned to walk back to the front of the room.

As she reached the front the classroom door opened and Sonya appeared, her usual overly cheery grin was on her face with her bright pink lipstick just slightly on her front tooth. "Mrs Mulgrew sorry to bother you, but, Mr Fitzgerald says he needs to speak with Megan Boston urgently"

Christine nodded and smirked slightly as she turned to Megan. "No prices for guessing what that is about" Megan looked at the teacher and tried her hardest not to glare at her, as she didn't really want to get in anymore trouble.

Megan walked out of the classroom and followed Sonya down the corridors, the secretary not speaking a word as they walked towards the head teachers' office. Sonya knocked on Vaughn's office door before pushing it open, smiling at her boss. "Mr Fitzgerald I have Megan for you"

Vaughn nodded and smiled at Sonya. "Great, send her in" Megan walked into the office and her eyes quickly landed on Justin sitting on one of the chairs in front of his dads desk, she tried to catch Justin's eye but his head was down. "Take a seat; you have some explaining to do" Megan clenched her jaw slightly a she walked over to the chair next to Justin and sat down, her hands resting on her lap as she picked at her nails. Vaughn sighed slightly as he rested his elbows onto the desk in front of him. "Now, I am glad that Justin has managed to make some friends but what I am not happy about is the fact that he has already managed to lead you astray, Megan"

Justin glanced up at Megan who was shaking her head at Vaughn; Megan looked at Justin and rolled her eyes slightly before turning back to her head teacher. "Sir, Justin didn't tell me to do anything, I spray painted Mr Reid's office this morning"

Vaughn looked at his son and sighed again, this time louder. "Then why did Justin come to my office and tell me that it was his idea, you just followed?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't even his idea it was mine"

Megan and Vaughn both looked at Justin hoping that he would explain what was going on. The boy sighed and sat up in the chair slightly, glancing at Megan before turning back to his father. "It might not have been my idea, but I was there with Megan, I helped"

Vaughn shook his head in disappointment at his son; he looked at Megan and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Can someone please tell me how you two managed to vandalise Mr Reid's office, and why Justin doesn't know if he was involved or not?!"

"Sir, me and Justin were talking and it was my idea, I said to spray paint Mr Reid's office, I got the spray paint and I deserve to be punished; not Justin" Megan knew that Justin would get a harsher punishment if he took all the blame, and Megan was telling the truth it was all her doing.

Justin sighed slightly as he kept his head down. "Right, Justin you get off to your class but Megan you stay here" Justin stood up and nodded at Megan as he left the room, leaving Megan sitting in front of Vaughn's desk. "Megan, your punishment will start this evening; you are to clean every inch of Mr Reid's office tonight and you will be on detention every break time and an hour after school for the next week, does that seem fair?"

Megan nodded and sighed slightly. "Yes Sir"

"Good, you can collect the cleaning supplies from Sonya at the end of the day" Vaughn paused as he looked at the student in the eye. "And if I _ever_ catch you pulling another stunt like this again you will be suspended, do you understand?" Megan nodded quickly and tried to avoid looking at Vaughn. "Good, now get back to class and I expect to come in tomorrow and Mr Reid office to be spotless"

"Yes Sir, thank you" Megan stood up and walked out of the office, at least she got Justin off the hook.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What did you think? Please review, good or bad!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five - Trust Me, No More Secrets_

_This chapter marks the return of Gabriella Wark and how well Megan is handling it! Please review!_

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and three weeks since Megan's incident in Hector Reid office with the spray paint, most of the teachers were over it. She was now sitting down stairs around the breakfast bar as she ate her bowl of cereal. Megan turned her head as Sue walked into the kitchen, smiling gently at the girl before she walking over to the kettle to make herself a cup of coffee. Megan clenched her jaw slightly as Sue gave her the cold shoulder and carried on with her breakfast.<p>

Sue and Megan sat in silence for nearly ten minutes until Simon walked downstairs fastening his tie as he stepped into the kitchen. "Morning" Megan nodded and smiled at Simon and Sue walked over to the kettle to make him a cup of coffee. Simon stepped over to the breakfast bar and sat down next to Megan as he drank his coffee. "Sleep well?" Megan nodded as she finished off her cereal and stood, walking over to the dishwasher. Simon glanced at Sue who nodded; he sighed and turned to his niece. "We need to talk, Meg"

Megan shot her head around to her uncle, her first thought that she was getting thrown out, as her eyes widened. She glanced at Sue who was avoiding all eye contact and it just made the sickly feeling in Megan's stomach grow stronger. "Has something happened?"

Simon shook his head gently as his eyes looked at his nieces worry. "Gabriella Wark is coming back to Waterloo Road this morning, Mr Fitzgerald accepted her back"

Megan felt her whole world freeze for a moment as she took the information in, she felt her throat turn dry and the sickness in her stomach to take control. She looked at Simon who was waiting for some kind of response, her mouth open slightly as she nodded. "I'm going to finish getting ready"

The girl quickly walked out of the kitchen and practically ran up the stairs, her heart now pounding against her chest as she thought about the thought of Gabriella again. Half of her was over the moon that she was coming back but the other half, the much stronger part, was scared and never wanted to see her again.

Megan sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands as she tried to calm down. She stood up and glanced in her full length mirror and sighed slightly as she tucked some hair behind her ears. As much as she was trying to tell herself that even though Gabriella was coming back she wasn't going to have anything to do with her, Megan still made sure she looked half decent for her ex-girlfriends return to school.

Fifteen minutes later and Megan was getting out of her Lowsley's car and stepping onto the yard, her blue eyes scanned the yard and she felt a slight disappointment wash over her as she couldn't see the short blonde on the yard. Simon glanced at Megan as she stood in the yard and stepped over, placing his hand onto her shoulder. "She won't be coming in until a little later"

Megan looked up at Simon and nodded slightly, returning the smile back to her uncle. Simon and Sue walked across the yard and Megan slowly followed behind them as she walked up the steps, she spotted Justin standing by their lockers and turned to Sue and Simon. "I'll see you guys later"

Simon nodded but Sue called her name. "Megan, wait a second" Megan walked over, rather cautiously as she still didn't really know where she stood with Sue. "When Gabriella turns up today, please don't think you have to talk to her, remember how upset you were when she stopped talking to you?" Megan slowly nodded, her jaw clenching slightly. "I don't want to have to see you like that again, Meg"

Megan saw Simon sigh slightly out of the corner of her eye as she nodded at her Aunt. "Right, okay, see you later" Sue nodded and smiled, turning to follow Simon towards the staff room. Megan turned around and walked over to where Justin was standing with Leo. "Morning"

Justin turned to Megan and smiled. "Morning, you alright?" Megan gently shrugged and Justin knew what she meant.

"Are you guys alright? You know with it being your mum's birthday" Justin nodded and Leo smiled slightly. "You still are seeing her tonight, right?"

Justin sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but I don't really want to spend the whole day thinking about it" He paused and spotted some of the other boys going out onto the yard with a football; he smirked and turned to Megan. "Fancy a kick about?" Megan sighed and went to protest but Justin put his arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the school, laughing to himself. "Come on, Boston; show us what you're made of"

They had been passing the ball around the yard for nearly ten minutes when a long black car drove through the gates and the whole of the yard stopped and turned to the flash car. Megan knew exactly who it was as she felt her throat close up again and her hands shaking slightly. A driver stepped out of the car and walked up to the back seat and opened it revealing Gabriella Wark.

Gabriella lifted her feet and stepped out onto the yard, her school bag resting on the inside of her elbow, as she scanned the yard. Every student was glaring at the girl and muttering things to the person next to her. As soon as Gabriella stepped out of the car Megan felt her vision become blurred and she quickly blinked causing a tear to fall down her face, Gabriella's eyes landed on Megan and she felt herself never wanting to look away.

Megan quickly pushed past Justin and ran off the yard and into the school, Justin called after her but she just ignored him and carried on running down the corridors to the toilets. Gabriella felt herself sigh slightly as she watched her run away, Justin still hadn't realised who this mystery girl was but he was definitely starting to have his suspicions from Megan's reaction and Gabriella's now saddened expression.

* * *

><p>It was period two and Megan was sitting in science next to Justin, she hadn't really been talking to him much all morning and whenever Justin brought up Gabriella she would just stop talking. They were now waiting for the lesson to start when the classroom door opened and Gabriella Wark walked into the room, her head slightly lowered as she tried to discreetly find a seat.<p>

Gabriella spotted Megan on a desk but there were no free seats, and she didn't really think it was a good idea to go over. She did, however, see Justin sitting next to her as he attempted to gain her attention and find out what she was thinking. Gabriella quickly felt a sudden flow of jealously towards Justin as she sat down and her eyes locked onto the two friends.

Sue was half way through her lesson and had set the students to perform a practical. Megan was paired with Justin though she could barely focus as she kept glancing up to Gabriella as the blonde sat scribbling down notes in her book, her long blonde curls falling in front of her face. Justin even caught Megan smirking slightly when the girl tucked some hair behind her ear and concentrated on her work, he shook his head slightly choosing to question it later.

Darren Hughes was looking to get a reaction out of Gabriella, to prove she hadn't changed, as he stood up and walked around the table dropping some chemicals onto Gabriella's exercise book. The majority of the class laughed at Darren as Gabriella sat up straight and scanned the room, her face staying relatively calm as she stood up and walked over to the paper towels.

Megan sighed slightly as she knew that the class had far worse planned for her, though she didn't know what yet. As Gabriella turned around Harley Taylor quickly placed a muffin onto the girl's seat, causing Gabriella to sit down onto it.

Gabriella jumped slightly and stood up, looking down at her skirt and the seat. Megan felt a wave of anger rush through her body as the class erupted into fits of laughter, her eyes glared at Harley as she shook her head.

Darren quickly stood up and pointed at Gabriella, screaming over the laughter. "Miss, Gabriella's kacked herself!"

Sue sighed slightly and shook her head at Darren, though there was a smirk present on her face. "Darren sit down"

"Gabby needs a nappy" Gabriella didn't really know why she did it, she knew it was wrong, but she quickly picked up her pencil case and threw it in the direction of Darren and hit him right in the eye. The class instantly went silent as Darren screamed out in pain, obviously over doing it. "MISS! Miss she just attacked me!"

"Gabby's lost it miss" Harley looked at Gabriella who was staring down at the ground as she tried to keep calm, still not saying a word.

Megan felt her anger towards Harley and Darren increase as the laughter quickly got louder, Justin glanced at her and shook his head. "Meg, stay calm yeah? Don't get roped up into this" Megan turned to Justin and nodded slightly, looking down at her desk.

"Alright, everyone calm down" Sue turned to Harley and sighed into her words. "Lenny can you take Darren to the nurses' room please?" Sue turned to Gabriella and walked towards her. "You, cooler now" Gabriella walked outside of the classroom, Sue following behind her, Gabriella glanced over her shoulder and caught Megan's eye and sighed slightly as Sue closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed Megan felt the anger spill out of her as she heard Harley making another sarcastic comment and his table start to laugh. She quickly stood up, pushing Justin's hand off of her arm as she stormed over to the boy. Harley was smaller than Megan and since she was Nikki Boston's daughter she was relatively strong and knew how to handle herself.

Megan grabbed Harley by the collar on his shirt and dragged him off of his chair. "Do you think you're funny?!" Harley's eyes widened slightly as Megan pushed him towards the wall, hitting his chest with every word. "Do you think you're smart?!" Harley didn't respond as he watched Megan in fear, nobody had ever seen her like this as she screamed at the boy. Megan soon saw red as she punched him in the stomach and held him against the wall holding him up by his collar, causing his shirt to get tighter around his neck.

Justin was no behind Megan trying to pull his friend off of Harley. "Megan, leave it" Megan was oblivious to Justin as she punched him again, causing Harley to cough slightly and fall forwards holding onto his stomach.

The door swung open as Megan pushed him to the floor, screaming down at Harley. "Don't you ever go near her again!"

The class turned their heads as Vaughn Fitzgerald charged towards Megan as she went to punch Harley some more, this time really going for it. Vaughn grabbed hold of the girl and held her back from the boy as she struggled to get up, his eyes still locked onto Megan's. "Stop this Megan, calm down!" Megan pushed herself out of Vaughn's grip and looking at the teacher, her body practically shaking with anger. "You get to my office now" Megan glared at Harley as she walked out of the classroom, Vaughn turned to Justin who was looking worried for Megan. "Get Harley to the nurses station Justin"

Megan arrived at Vaughn's office and walked in followed by the teacher; he slammed the door behind him as Megan was quite clearly still full of rage. "Before we discuss anything _you_ need to calm down, so sit there and take some deep breaths" Vaughn pointed down at one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk, his voice was raised as he shouted at the student.

Vaughn walked around his desk and sat down at his own chair, he looked down at Megan and she looked up at him. Her hands were still shaking slightly as she still felt her rage running through her body. "He deserved it"

Vaughn shook his head as he felt himself becoming impatient before they even started, he knew that Megan was definitely a student to look out for. "Explain to me why he deserved to be punched, screamed at and shoved against a wall by one of his classmates! Do you have any respect?!"

"He is the one with no respect" Megan practically spat the words out; she looked up at the teacher and spoke. "He was horrible to Gabriella Wark; he is the one that needs to learn respect"

Vaughn shook his head and leaned onto the desk slightly. "Megan, it isn't up to you to just dish out punishments" He sighed slightly as he sat back into his desk chair. "This is your second offence since I've arrived here, and both offences aren't exactly minor are they?" Megan shook her head slightly. "You will go to the cooler but I wouldn't be surprised if you end up being suspended for the rest of the week, you've gone too far this time"

Megan sighed and looked up at the teacher. "Suspended? What about Harley?"

"That doesn't involve you. I will have to discuss with Mr Lowsley of what he feels is best for you, you can't go on like this, now get to the cooler until I come and get you myself" Megan stood up and stormed over to the office door, slamming it as she walked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you think Megan went too far? What do you think Gabriella will say when she finds out what Megan did for her?<strong>_


End file.
